


Victim

by BlueSlash (Ladybluelove)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Chapters have different ratings - see Beginning Notes, Crossover, Established Relationship, First Time, H5O cast, M/M, Pre-Slash, WIP, h/c
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybluelove/pseuds/BlueSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky and Hutch meets Five-O</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crime....

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the After Holidays Prompt Fest Prompt #45.) Starsky & Hutch crossover. Starsky and Hutch, now retired from the force, come to the island for vacation, but get involved in a H50 case. Steve and Danny see how the two men love each other and begin to wonder if they can have the same.
> 
> Ratings vary by chapter though most range in the typical television crime drama ratings.
> 
> I made this an AU so that S/H are 42yrs old, figuring that they went to the police academy fresh out of high school at 18yrs. Started working at 22yrs upon graduation and retired after 20yrs on the force at age 42. Starsky is a few months older. So the boyz are smoking hot! Also, I know nothing about police academies or how one would make detective. Thus AU and all bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter rec for 16+ years. This Chapter is Pre-slash for Steve/Danno.

“Danny, he told us what we needed to know.” Steve was standing with his hands on his hips as he looked at Danny and then to the perp who was being taken away from the scene by HPD.

“He didn’t tell us anything of value, Steven. We knew all that.” Danny talked more with his hands than with his mouth and right now his agitation was getting the best of him, making his hands fly with his emphasis.

“We didn’t know that they were this close!” Steve was so pissed he wanted to slam something, break something, and he needed to break-up this ring. Child trafficking was the most loathsome form of all human slavery.  They were innocent and vulnerable victims who were in the clutches of monsters in human form.

“Calm down, Steven, we’ll get them and we’ll get the kids back – all of them!” Danny’s attempts to get Steve’s head straight so they could go check the location that the perp gave them was interrupted by his cell phone going off playing A7X’s [God Hates Us](http://aimini.net/view/?fid=n9uKjbDiYB0R1t4tx2BL). "Hang on, babe. It’s Rachel.”

Moving off a way Danny answered the call. “Stan?”

“Danny. Danny, oh my God, Danny!” Stan was freaking out and crying not making any sense.

“Stan, what’s going on? Is Grace okay? Where’s Rachel?” There was only an anguished cry on the other side, and then someone else was talking.

“Danny, this is Sgt. Lukela. Danny, “ he sounded too serious and his voice caught a couple of times. “Danny, you and Five-0 need to come to the Edwards' residence ASAP. “  

“What’s happened, Sarge? Is Grace okay?” He was whispering even as he called over to Steve. His stomach was flip-flopping something bad and that was never a good indication. His instincts were telling him that something was very wrong, and without thinking he handed his phone to Steve and ran to his car on auto-speed.

“McGarrett.” Steve said into the phone. His eyes were on Danny who was already getting into the passenger seat of the Camaro.

“Steve, this is Sgt. Lukela. I’m at the Edwards’ residence. Grace was taken from her school's playground.”

“Oh my God! Did you tell Danny?” Steve’s long legs took him to the car bare moments after Danny got in.

“No, I couldn’t, not over the phone.”

“On our way, Sarge!” He jumped in the car starting it up with the lights flashing and the siren wailing as he took off to Rachel’s house.

“Danny….”

“No, Steve, just get us there.” His eyes were red rimmed and his voice was rough but he refused to think that anything could have happened to his little girl, his princess, his monkey.

Steve ran every light but it still didn’t seem fast enough. The rush hour traffic was yet to begin which was a mercy though it went unnoticed, and they got to the mansion without killing themselves or anyone else. Danny got out of his car and ran inside his daughter's home. The whole place was crawling with HPD inside and out, and all of them looked at Danny with a variety of expressions, all underlined with the nonverbal promise to do whatever they could for Danny.

“Sergeant?” Danny went over to his former boss, the look in his eyes was one that said /don’t bullshit me/ “Tell me.” Danny braced himself for what may come, and it was a small comfort to feel Steve at his back and in his space.

“Grace was taken from her school yard, and it was the same MO as the case that Five-0 is currently on.” Danny’s legs went weak, and he would have fallen if Steve hadn’t anchored him to his chest with his arms in a vice grip around Danny’s arms and chest and around his waist.

“Rachel, where’s Rachel?” Danny spoke as though in a trance, and then he quickly released himself from Steve’s grip and ran up the staircase to the master suite. Rachel was lying on her bed in a restless sleep while a nurse sat close by monitoring her vitals.

“She had a severe breakdown and had to be sedated.” Stan was still crying while trying to hold it together. “Someone at the school called Rachel and when I heard her screams I took the phone from her. She said, the woman said, ... Danny....” Stan was having a hard time keeping it together and Danny realized that he was mildly sedated. “That was when the doorbell rang and our maid let in Sgt. Lukela and his people. Danny, I don’t know what to do.” He wept.

Danny just stared at Stan for a moment and then his detective skills kicked in and he saw Stan as the victim that he was. Grace was his and Rachel’s daughter, but she lived with Stan and Rachel making Stan her family, his family too, though he never would have admitted it before. “Just take care of Rachel, Stan. Tell her I was here, and that I promise I will bring Grace back safe and sound.”

Danny knew he was talking the /victim/ monologue that was standard issue, softspoken, but he was just barely holding it together so that it sounded more harsh than soft. He was wasting precious time, looking over at Steve who was standing by the door he pleaded with his eyes for help. “Take care of her, Stan.” Danny squeezed Stan’s shoulder as he went passed him, “and yourself, too. I’ll keep in touch.”

Zombie-like Danny went over to Steve. “Come on, partner, let’s go get my baby back!” Steve was right there with Danny, his anchor in the storm that was building, and Danny knew that he wasn't going to hold Steve back.

~~~*~~~

They went to the Hotel where the slimeball perp had said he was supposed to meet with his connections. All they knew was that one was brunette and the other blond, and both of them were middle-age. Danny and Steve scoped out the lobby not seeing anyone that fit their descriptions.

“Let’s try the bar, Danny.” Steve knew not to use Danny’s special name since it would set Danny off. He was barely holding it together as it was, letting his hatred for the slavers that took his baby keep him going.

In the soft but far from intimate lighting of the bar they were able to see everyone who was there, and both of them honed in like hawks to their prey when they spotted two men that fit the descriptions they were looking for. The men were seated at a small seating group complete with a coffee table and end tables. They seemed to be sharing some joke and that made Danny’s blood boil.

“Come on, Danny, let’s go say hi.” Steve and Danny strolled over smiling falsely.

“Hello,” the brunette said, “What can we do yah for?”

The blond raised an eyebrow as Steve sat next to him on the settee. Danny took the chair on the opposite side close to the brunette.

“You can start by telling us your names.” Danny said, practically grinding his teeth.

“Okay, I’ll bite,” smiled the brunette, his blue eyes not reflecting his toothy smile, “I’m Starsky, and blondie over there is Hutch.”

 

TBC


	2. The Pain of Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is losing it fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter rec for 16+ years. This Chapter is Pre-slash for Steve/Danno.

“You can start by telling us your names.” Danny said, practically grinding his teeth.

“Okay, I’ll bite,” smiled the brunette, his blue eyes not reflecting his toothy smile, “I’m Starsky, and blondie over there is Hutch.”

“We were told that you had some quality merchandise that we would be interested in purchasing.” Steve spoke up, his eyes hard but his demeanor relaxed, though ready to spring.

“Merchandise?” Hutch questioned as he took a sip of his highball.

“Care to tell us your names?” Starsky inquired. “After all, it’s only common courtesy.” He smiled at Hutch and something passed between them, a silent communication that only those who are truly in sync could achieve, those like Danny and Steve.

“You don’t need our names.” Steve spoke up before Danny could. “Not for this business.”

“Well,” Hutch grinned lopsidedly, “Then I’ll just call you Gertrude,” and he put his glass down to free his hands, “and you, princess,” he said to Danny. But his words were cut off as Danny launched himself at him upon hearing 'princess' coming from the slaver’s mouth.

All hell broke loose as Steve stood up fluidly, pulling his gun on Starsky preventing him from jumping in. “Danny!” Danny was furious beating on Hutch with the strength of the insane. “DANNO! STOP!!!”

Danny froze with Danno ringing in his ears, and he flipped Hutch over onto his front and cuffed his wrist roughly behind him. It was hard for him to see because his tears blurred his vision, but it didn’t stop him speaking, cold, hard, and murderous. “You’re going to tell us were they are, you fuck!”

Starsky was livid, but he knew not to move, if the blonde was any indication of the two of them he realized that the tall one pointing his gun at him would shoot first and ask questions later. How the hell was this happening to them? His partner’s face was tuning colors, his nose was bleeding, and one eye was closed with blood welling up on the lid. From the look of him it looked like his kidney was bruised too.

“What are you talking about?” Starksy yelled, “Maybe you could enlighten us?”

“We’ll enlighten you alright!” The hotel manager was hovering near as Steve spoke, and patrons were oogling the happenings, afraid. “Five-O,” Steve said loudly as he flashed his badge. “Please stay back!” HPD was by that time on scene and moving people back.

“Commander,” a senior officer said from Steve’s right. “If you want, we can take them in for you.”

“Yeah, cuff him and take them, and don’t be gentle about it. We’ll be there soon to question them ourselves.” He holstered his weapon as HPD took over, and he took Danny by the arm and escorted him outside and over to a private nook of the hotel’s architecture.

“Danny, shit, Danny.” Steve could feel everything falling to shit around them and helpless to stop it.

“Steven! Don’t! Just don’t.” Danny wiped at his mouth with his arm, ignoring his swelling knuckles and the blood on them. "They got my baby and I’m getting her back, with or without you, my way!”

Steve ran a hand across his head from front to back and back again. “Danny, I know this is personal, and we are getting Gracie back. There’s no question of that. But fuck, Danny, we’re _ohana_! There is no place that I’m going to be than with you.” He blew out a long breath and hugged Danny tightly when Danny started trembling all over.

“Okay. Okay,” Danny said into Steve’s chest, desperately cleaving to Steve. “I’m sorry… Steve… I’m sorry, there’s no way that I can do this without you.” He hugged Steve back, just barely hanging on to his sanity.

“It’s alright, Danny, I got you.” He started pulling away though he didn’t want to. Time was their enemy, and they had to move if they were going to beat the odds. “Now let's go find out what those fuckers know.” Steve kept his arm around Danny’s shoulders until they were at the car and Danny was more or less holding it together again.

~~~*~~~

“Aw, Jesus, what the fuck did we get into here, Hutch?” Starksy used the toilet paper that was in the cage to try and clean up Hutch’s bleeding and bruised face. They had asked for medical attention and were told that as soon as there was someone available to help that they would come, in other words, they were fucked.

“I don’t know, Starsky, but that shorty sure went ape shit on me.” He hissed as a tender spot on his face was wiped.

“Sorry, babe,” Starsky smoothed his lover’s hair away from his face, keeping it from sticking to the drying blood. Hutch was lying down on one of the two cots with his head on Starsky’s lap. “There’s something going on here, Hutch, and it’s just about broken the blonde.”

“Yeah, and his partner is coiled up pretty tight, too.” Hutch sat up with Starsky’s help, “I think that we should help them, Starsks. It’ll be our first case here in paradise.” He quieted quickly when a pair of officers came to get them.

“On your feet!” The native man said with a tone of steel. He unlocked the door for them to get out while the skinny woman stood at the ready, mad dogging them.

“Where are you taking us?” Hutch walked out with Starsky’s help.

“You’ll see soon enough, haole!” Kono spat out the word like it was a curse, and she and Chin flanked the mainland duo pushing them along. They took them to the Five-O interrogation room, the one where the cameras always seemed to malfunction.

Kono shoved Starksy towards a chair making sure that he missed and fell on the floor, causing him to hit his tailbone hard. “Motherfucker! Bitch! Stop that shit!”

Kono punched him in the face knocking him back, “Watch what you say about my mother, haole, or I’ll show you how much of a bitch I can really be!”

“Please, please,” Hutch held his gut with one hand and held the other up in surrender, looking to the male who seemed less volatile than the woman. “I don’t know who you think we are, but I assure you, we’re not. We’re cops, we were cops. We’re retired now.”

“Kono,” Steve said as he and Danny walked in, “Go look into it.” Much as he wanted to let Kono loose on them, he needed answers and he needed them now.

“Who are you?” Starsky asked once more as he sat down gingerly next to Hutch.

“Us? We’re Five-O, the bane of your existence!” Chin spoke as Danny and Steve glared at them.

TBC


	3. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with the kidnapped children and is dark in tone though not graphic and there is no abuse of the children, per se. Please consider this a warning and remember that it is fiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter rec for 16+ years. This Chapter is Pre-slash for Steve/Danno.

Gracie woke up from the narcotics feeling groggy and out of it. She’s in a damp basement of sorts, and there are about fifty other kids there. Most are asleep, a few are awake, some crying softly, some crying hard and noisy while others try to comfort them. Some of the children are getting sick and weak, coughing, some wet and soiled themselves.

Gracie was terribly frightened and cried for her Danno to save her. The little bit of light that reaches down to them is from a filthy window up high and out of reach. There are bars on the window that are meant to keep others out rather than preventing escape from within.

The sound of chains being removed from a door reached down to them followed by the creaking of an old door being opened and hard boots pounding down rickety stairs. The slavers return with what looks like oatmeal slop in a few buckets and water in others, both are laced with drugs that are guaranteed to knock the children out again.

The sailors looked over the frightened children, and like the children they too are of different walks of life. However, they were all slavers and they have been learning the trade since they were kids. It’s sort of the family business to them and dates back to ancient times.

Silently they ignore the children that are awake and move among them checking the pulse of those who are still out of it, sorting the living from the dead. It is a given that some merchandise will be lost so they make up for it by kidnapping more than what is needed, thus the profit margin never suffers.

In a dark corner a rat is gnawing on a boy’s hand and flees when a big man goes over to the boy and checks on him. Mercifully the boy is dead, most likely from the drugs though it could have been that he was too weak for his prison or had some sort of ailment. The slaver grabbed the boy up with his big fist, hoisting him up by his t-shirt where the beating of his heart should have been, now a broken doll, a new angel. More crying and screaming erupt from the children as he is placed on top of the corpses of two little girls, twins they were.

“Ha ha ha,” A big huge slaver is trying to sound like he’s a good guy, jovial, in spite of the scars pocking his face and the eye patch covering his left eye, “Come here children; come to Abo. I have sweet oatmeal for you. It will fill your tummies and make you warm all over, and look,” he said as he put his huge hand into one of the water buckets letting the water fall back in from his palm. “Fresh water, I don’t want any of you to die of thirst, ha ha ha. Come children come to Abo!”

The other slavers slop some of the mush and water into disposable shaved ice cups and pass them around to the children that are awake, giving them no utensils with which to eat their oatmeal slop, even as their leader coaxes the children into a false sense of security. They too have scars marking them with a rough and violent lifestyle, none of them are smiling, and they all look as if they would hurt the children without a second thought nor care for the results.

Grace was so scared as she's given her share, but she still verbally stands up to the slaver. “My Danno will come for me, and he’ll save me, and Super SEAL will save all of us!” The brutish slaver smacked her sending her sprawling, uncaring of the little girl.

“Hey!” Abo gave the man a mean dirty look, “Watch it with the merchandise, we already lost three of them!” Then he looks to the little girl and smiles falsely, convincingly, handing her her slop cup from the floor, “Get her some water,” he growls to another.

“Don’t worry pretty girl, Abo will watch over you.” He pets her head and then follows the other slavers who are carrying the small bodies up the stairs. “Eat and sleep, children. Tomorrow everything will be all right. Ha ha ha!”

The chains were heard moving into place and the crying became more and more subdued as the children fell asleep. Grace gave her slop to a kid who hadn’t got any, and then she drank her water even though her fat lip made it hard to drink without dribbling it on her now dirty clothes, but soon enough she too fell into the deep sleep of the drugged, her sniffling quieting.

 

~~~*~~~

 

“Buster! Buster! You get back here you naughty dog!” An older woman wearing a muumuu and lei ran into the foliage of the hotel where she was staying, following her yapping little dog. “Oh!” She bitched as her healed sandals with the big flowers covering her toes almost caused her to slip. This was her first vacation to Hawai’i, and she wanted to do it up complete with the native plumera flowers in her hair, after all, she didn’t want to look like a tourist. “Buster, come here!” The woman called to her dog as though he were an errant child disobeying his mama.

As she turned past a small grouping of blooming trees and into a fragrant clearing and her heart just about stopped. Her horror filled screams shattered the sunny peace of paradise before she passed out close to the dead and discarded children, her eyeglasses fell askew on the bridge of her nose, and her little dog was whining pitifully with his fluffy mop head on her shoulder as people ran to her assistance.

“Oh my God!” and “Children!” and “They’re dead!” 911 calls went out from every cell phone of the rescuers and the shocked curious, flooding the 911 centers with their calls. Alarms went off at the Five-O main computer desk; a red pulsing light lit up on the big pop-up map marking the spot where the children were found. McGarrett’s cell phone sounded with the Governor’s tone, as all hell broke loose at HPD. Max Bergman and his CSI team were ordered out to the scene.

The local medias were also racing to the scene ready to create panic and mayhem as their cover story took a sad and alarming turn for the worst. Outside the gates of the Edwards’ mansion the camped out media also came to life all clamoring for someone, anyone, to come out and speak to them.

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> A great big hug to my beta, Eleni!
> 
> The title is from Avenged Sevenfold's Nightmare album - [Victim](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UvyvpmMDHg&feature=related).


End file.
